Remember Me
by P'aedt
Summary: Lily and James live their seventh year, and an unforgetable exAuror with strange habits, taste in music, and teaching style.
1. On the Train

AN: This is a sort of sequal to a fic written by another person, handle Oy Angelina. The fic is Pensieve. The story has to do with a tale of Sirius dating a Slytherin, Remus and Arabella Figg, James and Lily, Peter being Peter to a fault, and being somewhat distrusting of Winifred Wilkes, Severus Snape talking to Lily Evans, Mary Tudor and Aaron Lestrange trying to sleep with James and Lily for some twisted revenge, and how Peter... actually, you'll just have to read the story.

But I digress. This story takes place the year after all of this, with James and Lily in love starting off their seventh year at Hogwarts. The reason it's a sequal of sorts is because A) I love the characters from the fictions and B) I'm somewhat of a loser when it comes to OC's. I can't really characterize well, all of my characters seem really perfect, which I try (miserably) to correct when it is far, far, far too late.

So all the names that aren't canon belong to Oy Angelina, several locations in the Castle also belong (are products of her imagination) to Oy Angelina, but just about everything else (except plot and one main character) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Think of this as a fanfiction fanfic. Yeah, wrap your brains around that. The only thing I can promise about this fic is that there are spoilers for Pensieve, so go read that first (I expect I'll see you in about a month.) Pensieve does not appear to be finished, much to Oy Angelina's fan's dismay, and I doubt that it ever will be, but there is a rumor that she is going to become a real (origional stories) writer, and I think she'd be (to borrow a line from Sirius Black) bloody brilliant at going about it.

For those of you who have read Pensieve already, enjoy this. Fortunatly, the character I got to make is a mentor character, so he gets to be perfect. Also, a few parts of Pensieve are updated, like Sirius Black's family, and perhaps a couple more things that are annoying to people who forget that Oy Angelina's masterpiece was written prior to OotP. I'll be updating things to HBP level, not that it should change much.

Chapter 1: On the Train

Many of the sixth years glanced out of their compartment doors as the tall blond walked down the aisle to a compartment occupied only by one smallish teenager. The girl was, amazingly beautiful to put it into understatement, and very fun to boot. Her only problem was the twenty-odd cats she had in tow. Or rather, the long, thin, greying boy behind her had in tow.

The boy looked 17, and felt 50. He gave off an air of wisdom, and maturity that many fully grown (and recently dead) wizards failed to even posses. The boy carried not only his own trunk, and two-dozen cats, but he was currently using a levitation charm to hold up the multitude of beds, and two more trunks that belonged to one Arabella Figg (and her various feline compadres) who was, as previously mentioned, the object of much awe.

"Sweety, are you sure I can't help you with some of that?" Arabella's voice matched her body; promiscuous.

"No, dear." Remus Lupin showed all of the chivalry of his house, and more. "I'll be fine."

Remus looked far from fine, as a tall, very handsome boy behind him noted.

"Would you be a dear, Honeybunch, and carry my trunk too? My arm's a wee bit tired from holding this levitation charm..." Sirius Black said, mimicking Arabella's voice.

"More likely tired from some other, extracurricular activities you indulge upon."

"Well, we don't have wonderfully gorgeous werewolves to go about with, do we?"

Arabella turned to Sirius and glared at him before throwing the compartment door open. "Peter, put a leash on your dog friend here.

Sirius glanced at Remus quizzically, and Remus looked down a little. "Arabella, would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure." Arabella closed the compartment door.

The small boy in the compartment pointed his wand at Arabella when she closed the door, saying "Muffliato."

"Why did you tell her?" Sirius asked, seemingly calm. "We keep your dirty secret silent for so long, what was it, forever? And you can't last a year into your relationship with that girl before you tell her ours."

"Well, I had to..." Remus started before he was cut off by Peter.

"Tell her that we were criminals? Give her information that could very well have landed us in Azkaban? Merlin's beard, Remus, James told Lily he could turn into a stag, but he didn't give away any information regarding the rest of us. What you did was so, disloyal to the rest of us."

"She was upset I wouldn't let her along on our trips! It was hurting her feelings!"

"Oh, great. So in order to make ONE PERSON feel better, you sell out the REST OF US? And I thought you were the brains of this outfit... ONE PERSON IS LESS THAN THREE, YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" Sirius exploded. "I'M SORRY IF I DON'T FEEL AS THOUGH YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH ARABELLA IS WORTH GOING TO AZKABAN OVER! AND I'M SURE PETER AND JAMES FEEL THE SAME!"

"If you're finished yelling at me, Pads, Bella wouldn't turn us in."

"That's a bloody rich gamble you took, though. After all, it wasn't your skin you were risking, was it? And to think you got mad at us for finding out you did her..."

"That's different..."

"Yeah, that's different. The difference is, there, the stakes were yours and her good name, where as with our secret, the only stakes were the piddling idea of THREE PEOPLE GOING TO AZKABAN! What the hell's wrong with you? No person, no matter how special they are, is worth three people." Sirius asked, dripping sarcasm into what would be (if sarcasm were a viscous liquid) large pools of sticky sarcasm. Using his wand, he levitated his trunk and stormed out of the compartment. As he passed Arabella, he muttered "Finite Incantatum."

"You know, you really should have thought this over more." Was all Peter said, before following what he thought was his only remaining friend.

"What was that about?" Arabella asked Remus, after watching Sirius Black wave his wand at her, and storm off, and watching Peter walk off.

"Something between us guys, Pet."

"Tell me, it'll make you feel better."

"I wish it weren't true, but our talking so candidly was the cause of this little spat." Remus said, not realizing just how large this little spat would become.

—

"I am the Head Girl, and this is the Head Boy." Lily said, brushing her long, red hair out of her eyes. Whenever she preformed this action, James gave an involuntary and invisible shiver. "And we have your assignments this year, if not your names. To start, there are three years of prefects, and four houses. This adds up to twelve pairs, and there are seven days in a week. That means that if we are going to have a day a week for patrol per house per year, we need to pick two prefect groups that will double up. Or, what I propose, we have a schedule so that everyone makes up the extra two weeks. Raise of hands in favor of this action?" More than half of the prefects raised their hands. "Motion passed. Okay, the second motion of business is the discussion of events this year. As you all know, last year we had a Christmas ball, and a beginning of term and end of term feast. This year, we will have the same feasts, and instead of a

Christmas ball, we'll be having a Valentine's ball. We'll also have a Christmas feast, and an Easter jamboree, which will give the people who stay over that holiday something to cheer about."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to the ideas being presented.

"Third motion of business. All fifth-year prefects are responsible for making sure the first and second years of your house know the passwords. All sixth-year prefects are responsible for third and fourth years, and seventh year prefects are responsible for fifth and sixth-years. If anyone from those years steps out of line and you don't do anything about it, we'll probably end up having a little chat."

"What about the seventh years?" A fifth-year boy said, he looked like he was from Ravenclaw.

"If they forget the password, let them sleep outside. Merlin knows they've had six years to get the drill down." James said, earning smirks from around the room, except from the Slytherins. Indeed, Snape gave James a look that would've killed, if looks were so inclined.

"Anyway, that is all, you may go now." Lily dismissed the prefects, and they filed out of the compartment, going to their friends elsewhere on the train. Lily closed the door.

With a wave of his wand, the Venician blinds on the compartment door closed. "Collaportus." The door was now locked.

"Let me guess..." Lily said, unbuttoning her blouse with a smile.

"You got that right!" James said, and not waiting for her to fully disconnect her shirt, he pulled her close by her waist and began to gently tug her onto the seat. Lily fell onto him, throwing out her hands for support. "I'll just finish up for you..." James undid the rest of her blouse.

"Oh, so considerate." Lily poured out the viscous, liquid sarcasm onto her boyfriend just before kissing him.

"Oooh, I liked that. Why don't we do it again?" James asked, and Lily kissed him even more violently.

—

Severus Snape entered the compartment full of the delinquents he called housemates.

"Ah, Snape. And to what do we owe your, wonderful, presence?" Mary Tudor asked.

"Your ineptitude at staying in favor of our lord, coupled with the non-ceasing sex drive of one Head Boy and the amazingly licentious Head Girl." Snape replied coldly. "Would it kill you to follow his orders correctly for once in your pitiful existence?"

"Maybe so. But maybe not. Anyway, the other black, the younger brother of Sirius, he's joined us." Aaron said, feeling up his girl. "And he proved to us that not all of the Black's children are mudblood lovers. Oh, and it was my pleasure to join Malfoy on some muggle torturing..."

Macnair and Nott high-fived each other. "We got some mudbloods... the guy who went into the ministry last year, he graduated from this school..."

"Don't know the name. Anyway, we killed him."

"You two are the sickest things I have ever laid my eyes on." Snape sneered. "Talking about torturing muggles as if it was a sport. We are supposed to be advancing a glorious cause through all means, which includes being disgusted at surprising displays of inhumanity."

"Oh, Snivellus, you're such a wet blanket." Mary said, her head on Lestrange's neck. "You should be less concerned about our enthusiasm in doing whatever the Dark Lord asks us."

"Don't call me that, Tudor." Snape growled.

"Don't call you what?"

"Do not ever refer to me as 'Snivellus,' unless you wish to run the risk of..."

"Of what?" Mary interrupted. "Of being slipped a poison? Of getting a strange hex coming my way? You wouldn't dare attack one of the Dark Lord's most loyal."

"Or would I? You never know, people fall out of favor fairly quickly..." Snape glared.

"And that could apply to you."

"I have yet to fail at a task assigned by the Dark Lord." Snape said, and smiled as he watched Tudor and her degenerate boyfriend glare at him under the pretenses of what Snape said.

—

"Yer thinken again, Gwen." The big girl smiled at her little friend.

"Just because it's so hard for you doesn't mean it's tough for us." Gwen replied.

"Well, it in't her fault... it's hereditary." Brownyn smiled before kissing her girlfriend.

"Kiss me again..." Cassidy smiled, and turned to Brownyn.

"Okay, you two, we put up with enough snoggin last year..." Gwen said. "What with Remus and Bella, and then James and Lily... I think another couple's just beyond my ability to stomach."

"Well, let's get in on the action then." Rosier, Gwen's boyfriend, said while kissing the girl hard.

"Now I feel left out." Meeks said.

—

"Hello, Sirius." Winifred Wilkes, a pretty Slytherin girl entered the compartment that Sirius and Peter took after the fall out with Remus.

"Hi, Winifred!" Sirius said, his face rose.

"Hello, Wilkes." Peter had warmed up a little more to Winifred, though they were not friends, still they were civil. Peter, of course, harbored a special dislike of Winifred, but was willing to ignore those feelings for Sirius' sake.

"Pettigrew." Winifred said, much like Peter, quite civilly. "So, Sirius, how was your summer?"

"Great. For the first time in seventeen years, I feel free from the maniacal pure-blood shit I put up with. God, I hate my parents. My little brother's no better... the damned fifth-year is a Slytherin under Slughorn. Wonderful, both of those losers cuddling each other in Slytherin."

"Slughorn's not bad. In fact, he maintains some semblance of control over a house of freaks. He's the one who put Snape and Copia in control of the house, which is a good decision, considering the other options." Wilkes said. "Not to ignore the fact that I would prefer to be prefect, but Slughorn noted my, er, uncanny ability to slither like the Serpent that represents our house."

"I've noticed. I think that's why I'm so attracted to you."

"And why I don't like you." Peter said.

"I understand you both. Perhaps you, Peter, more than Sirius. I don't understand why people enjoy my presence, as I find it rather, upsetting. Hm... come to think of it, I don't know why I haven't been killed by my house yet... I'm the only one who... better not speak of that just yet."

"What?" Peter and Sirius said.

In response, Wilkes kissed Sirius.

"Clearly she means something about inappropriate relations with a friend of mine..." Peter muttered, and then cringed when he saw the face Sirius pulled; the face that indicated he was about to use a particularly painful curse.

Winifred never thought Sirius looked so hot.

—

The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, and everyone got out. The night was less stormy than it usually was going to Hogwarts, but it wasn't as beautiful as it was last year...

"First years, come to me." A new voice said. James turned and saw a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair, much like Sirius' in a different color. "First years, to me."

"I wonder why Hagrid isn't taking the first years across the lake?" Lily asked.

"Clearly they want the new teacher to have some experience with children before he teaches." James said. "Either that, or they're afraid that the first years are heavier, and Hagrid may sink a boat..."

"Well, there's always the squid..." Lily said.

"Hello, beautiful." Sirius spun Lily around and planted a wet one right on Lily's kisser. He relished the crisp slap that came onto his cheek. And then the punch on his arm, though that was significantly less pleasent. "I'm sorry, I forgot you, love." Sirius turned to James and kissed him to. James' surprise was sufficient to avoid Sirius getting a knuckle sandwich. The snog thief fled laughing.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Lily asked, while James spat onto the ground many times.

"Where all the little bastards come from; day care centers. This is a sure sign of public child development if I ever saw one..." James went back to spitting.

"Was, was that Sirius Black making out with you and your girlfriend?" Bill Weasly, the (now) fifth year boy asked, sounding rather confused.

"Yeah I decided to have a menage a trois with my best friend and my girl."

"What's a menage..." Bill started, before Lily said

"You know what? Never mind. That's just the horny Head Boy shooting his mouth off in front of kids."

"Kids?" Bill said in outrage.

"Yeah, kids. You? Younger than me. Thus? You kid. Do you understand yet?" James said.

"All I wanted to know is what a menage a trois is." Bill muttered while stalking off.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Lily demanded of her boyfriend.

"I forgot how old he was, I'm serious."

"No, but you're acting a hell of a lot like him. Why do you have to go telling people that you're interested in gay threesomes?"

"Gay? What aren't you telling me?"

"Only this: Forget coming to me tonight for any comfort." Lily stalked off, joining the other Gryffindor girls and Brownyn Weaver.

"Aw, c'mon, Evans!" James called after her, before throwing his elbow behind him.

"Nice shot, Prongs." Sirius said, approvingly glancing at the bent-over form of Peter. "But I would like to know why you're out to get Peter... I'm the one who kissed you." Sirius didn't have to see James to know exactly where the next punch was aimed.

—

"Welcome first years, and welcome back the rest. I am truly glad to see such wonderful young faces ready to learn in my hall again. Another dark year has fallen on us, but I am pleased to mention that after the retirement of our last Defense teacher, another, very capable, wizard has agreed to fill your noggins with knowledge. Knowledge that he gained on the front lines against evil wizards every where..." Dumbledore said.

"If anyone here reads the prophet they'd know. It's not like it's every day an Auror resigns to take up a teaching post. He must be taking at least a seventy percent cut in pay. And he isn't even doing the good he could be doing by fighting." James said. "I'd never quit a job as important as an Auror to teach."

"There's no higher calling than teaching, or so they say." Arabella said, as Lily was doing her best to ignore James. "And what'd you do to her anyway?"

"Mentioned something highly inappropriate in front of a fifth year."

"My oh my, Lily Evans sure is defensive of the children. Makes you wonder what kind of a mother she'd be. Oh, wait, we know; over protective." The pretty blond witch said.

"Just because I don't want their minds to be tainted by thoughts of Sirius and James sharing a bed LET ALONE a girl..."

"Oh, c'mon, Lily. You can't deny there are many, many girls at this school who'd pay good money to be in your shoes if that ever happened. And in any case, you know James would vomit before seeing Sirius naked."

"Don't be so sure; I shared a shower with him for four years. Luckiest thing that ever happened to me: becoming team Captain."

"You know you pine at night missing my wonderful preformances..." Sirius trailed off, making doe eyes to his friend.

"The only thing I miss in the showers are the games of Soap Hockey." James said.

The applause started as the new professor stood to make a speech. "We'd better pay attention, Moony, he's supposed to be brilliant." Peter said.

"I must say I am glad to be back in the halls of Hogwarts again. I lived withing sight of this castle up until I graduated, and for a couple of years after, much thanks to the Rosmerta's. I was here, oh, twenty years ago, when I graduated top of my class, and went on to Auror training for four years. After those four years, I spent sixteen years of my life doing the second most important thing anyone can do in these troubled times: fight To- Voldemort."

A general flinch from the first-years and several war-ravaged families. A dark glare was in order form most if not all of Slytherin.

"Once my fourth four-year tour of duty was up, I decided I was too old to continue this sort of work, so I handed in my resignation from the force. Now I am doing the most important thing anyone can do: Teaching young people how to defend themselves in these troubled times. While it might seem a little strange that it would be better to teach you to defend yourselves than find Voldemort and bring him to justice, I have only this to say.

"If you give a man a fish, he will eat for a day. If you teach a man to fish, he will eat for a lifetime.

"It is my intention to not only teach you how to fish, but teach you how to teach others to fish. The most important thing we can do for one another is to stick up for each other. Not simply because our bonds are what Voldemort wishes to destroy, but because of the wise words of a Benjamin Franklin of the United States of America, 'We must hang together or we shall surely hang separately.'

"I expect what I always expect from anyone; nothing less than their complete and utter devotion to ensuring their survival. While there is no guaranteed way to ensure your survival in these troubled times, there are steps that may be taken to raise your chance from the piddling odds that exist now, if only slightly. Unfortunately, I cannot take those steps for you. I can only show you the way."

There was no applause after this dark speech. The new teacher just told them they were highly likely to die, and all of his knowledge would hardly be of any help to them.

"Thank you, Mr. McCadell. For those of you in Ravenclaw house, you know that the head of Ravenclaw retired this past year, as he was our Defense teacher. While the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, is technically next in succession for the privilege and honor of heading that house, Professor Marcus McCadell will be fulfilling that role." Dumbledore said. "Tuck in!"

And with that, the entire Great hall began to eat, no one noticing the marked absence of Rubeus Hagrid, though the new Defense master seemed to look up and down the table and then look at Dumbledore expectantly. Anyone who was skilled in observation and inclined to ignore the two facts of their hunger and the enormous amount of food in front of them would have noticed that Dumbledore mouthed the word "Later" to Professor McCadell. Professor McCadell then proceeded to use his wand (which was in his left hand) to utilize the utensils placed before him.

McCadell, surprisingly, did not drink any of the various liquids in front of him, but poured from a hip flask some clear, sparkly liquid into his goblet, which he drank, drawing the stares of the professors about him who were busy taking wine and other drink.


	2. First Classes

Chapter 1: First classes. (Perspective of Sirius Black)

Breakfast in the morning was the usual deal; Remus held Arabella while James held Lily. Typically, I watched across the hall to one Winifred Wilkes, with whom I was currently engaged in a 'courtship,' though perhaps the term wasn't totally proper. What we have is sort of a strange situation.

I ate thirteen helpings of scrambled eggs, and about fifteen strips of bacon. That must be the only strange thing about this morning; I didn't salt my eggs and I only ate fifteen strips of bacon. Recently I've been rather intolerant of salt, it seems to not want to be in my system. But I did find out that eggs sans salt are pretty good! If only they had some tabasco sauce. There's something else on the table, I guess it's a gift from the new teacher, who supposedly gave a list of suggestions to the House Elves over the summer. I know because last night James grabbed some food for us.

I am confused, however, as to why there's no serving spoon to the tomato, I suppose it's a soup. It appears to be made mostly of tomatoes (my favorite vegetable, even though it's a berry), though there are also onions, cilantro, and some unidentified green hunks. I decide I'd better taste it with my spoon first, before ladeling it onto my plate anyway.

Big mistake.

Everyone around me is laughing as I wolf down a pitcher of orange juice, trying to sooth the burning sensation in my mouth. I mean, I've had spicy foods before, but this, this is something else. I'd like it, in moderation. The new teacher was watching me spoon this stuff down my mouth, and he had a knowing smirk on his face. Hope it isn't there too long, or I'll have to prank it off.

In response to having the mickey taken out of me, I pour the salsa down James' shirt. Another year, another detention.

I had my last helping of eggs with this paste on it, instead of tabasco, and I find a new way to eat eggs. Looks like that new teacher's getting itching powder in his drawers drawer.

The bell rings, and I suppose I need to go to my next class; N.E.W.T. Defense. I head down the now familier halls, and notice that many, many Slytherins are giving me rather harsh looks. I suppose they noticed the salt the house elves 'accidently' put into their food. James gives me that look, and I give him an innocent face.

"I suppose the elves screwed up. There's a first time for everything, right?"

"You know I'm not that thick, Padfoot."

"Not at all, Prongs. I saw you with Lily last year, you're plenty thick enough."

James hit me. Why did he do that? I would've hit him back, except the door to the classroom opened. The teacher didn't come out, so we went in. I took a seat in the back, Peter. We still weren't talking to moony for selling us out. Lily sat up front, because she's an over achiever like that, and James followed her, as well as Remus. Arabella and Gwen didn't get the required 'E' on their O.W.L. to take N.E.W.T. defense, so they weren't in the class. Cassidy Kinkade sat next to Brownyn, and Meeks sat next to Lily. We had this class with Ravenclaw this year, though last year we were alone.

The teacher sat at his desk reading a magezine. He flipped a page, holding his wand in his left hand.

"Wonder if he even knows we're here?" Peter said.

"I don't know. I'd leave and see what he does, but what if this is a trap?"

"What are the chances that this is a trap?"

"I'd say pretty low; this is a school."

The bell rang, and I don't even know how it happened, but I was on my feet along with James, and the rest of the class was suddenly hanging by their ankles.

"Low chance this is a trap, huh? Either you were wrong or we're bloody unlucky." Peter said.

I, however, was focused on the teacher, who still had his wand in his left hand. Taking the offensive, I thought 'levicorpus' and swished my wand at him. Without speaking, he deflected the spell right at James, who was completely caught by surprise when this second spell came that he hung by his ankles next to his girlfriend, who was holding her skirt up near her knees. I would've thought the teacher was perverted, except that everyone who's had a potions class knows that skirts aren't really the best leg-coverings for Hogwarts. And he proved that he would give no deferential treatment.

The ground exploded at my feet, and in my surprise, the dust cleared and I saw myself inverted. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Disappointing. I've heard that you all use this spell as a tool of harassment amongst yourselves, yet you don't bother yourself with learning how to stop it. Do you subscribe to the theory of the muggles? If he attacks me, at least I'll have enough time to take him out? At least James Potter and Sirius Black managed to defend themselves. The rest of you, I hope you like an upside down and silent view of today's class, because you aren't coming down and you aren't allowed to take notes. Today we will be covering what we'll do this year."

I was let down, along with James. I suppose he does have preferential treatment; to those who can and will defend themselves.

"This year, I will be teaching you how to deal with dark wizards, and not only that, I will be teaching you all about dueling. We will have duels between each other, and once a week you will have a dueling test against me. All these duels will be to the incapacitation, by stun, by surrender, by injury (though you will be given detentions), any method other than those that would lead to the death of your opponent. If you defeat me, I will give you an O for the entire year, and you will not receive detention from me and you will not have to come back to my class. I guarantee you will not beat me."

Fat chance. Can't wait to prove him wrong.

"Of the many spells that will be key in your training, the main ones are the stunning spell (Stupefy), this hex I used, (levicorpus), the universal anti-jinx and minor counter spell (Finite Incantatem), many transfigurations and conjurations, extenguishing charms, water producing charms, the destruction curse (Reducto) and the repairing charm (Reparo.)"

The teacher droned on. The only spell there I was unfamiliar with was the universal anti-jinx. I've heard about the spell before, but I've never tried it. It's supposed to basically end all hexes and curses, and counter some spells before they even touch you. The teacher continued on about dragons, illusion charms, polymorhpic spells, and something called 'baleful polymorph.' I didn't really listen. He also said something about verbal spells, but I didn't really pay attention. For the rest of the two-hour class he had James and I study from a book, while everyone else watched from their upside down view. The assignment was worth ten points. I got an eight.

First time I beat Lily Evans ever.

"That wasn't fair at all. You'd think he'd at least let us down! But the way he wouldn't even tell us what the homework was. I saw him move his mouth, but I didn't hear the words." Lily was still moaning about Professor McCadell.

"Really? That's a spell? Cause History of Magic's been the same way for years."

"No, I think that's you child-like attention span." James said.

"Maybe Lily's developed my attention span?" I asked.

Lily became pissed. "No. I can pay attention fine. It's that stupid Professor McCadell's fault. He used a spell on my, I know it. I asked him after class, but he ignored me!"

"I wish I could ignore you right now." I said. "I'm sure James wishes he could to, but he's going out with you..."

Lily stopped speaking to me.

"What he did was perfectly fair, Lily." I said. "James, Peter and I aren't complaining."

"Yeah, well, you two heard fine, and Peter just copies whatever you do anyway, so it's no skin off either of your noses."

"Don't be stupid, Lily."

"I'm not stupid, you are. And Professor McCadell."

"Look. No, look. McCadell's goal is to teach us how to be ready for Voldemort and the real world. If you aren't ready now, he's got to take off points some how. Life isn't like a test, where you memorize the spells and their effects, and you sit down to take a test. You wouldn't expect the death eaters are just gonna give you a spelltron and a number 2 quill and an hour, so why expect the same from the person who's teaching this stuff to us? What would happen if you were turned out into the streets today? You just proved that you wouldn't last a chance."

"Well, I obviously wasn't expecting it from a teacher."

"Neither was I. I just felt someone go up, and I used my head and my wand. Lily, as soon as the first person went feet first you should have cast a defensive spell, or ducked, or done something. Professor McCadell was expecting that we would put six years of training into practice. How did he know he was supposed to expect us to not be able to handle actual spells?"

"Never mind, you don't understand."

"I could say the same about you." Man, I hate women. Must have been her time...

"Pads, Lily? Stop it." James said. "Where's Moony?"

"The traitor?" Peter asked. "Haven't seen him since DADA."

"What do you mean, 'traitor'?" James asked, suspiciously. "Did he foil another prank?"

"No. He blabbed to his girlfriend about how we can..." I mimed a dog panting, and James got the hint, though Lily thought I was speaking of something obscene.

"I know how an erection works..." Began Lily, "And I'm sure Arabella does to."

"Never mind, Lily. Why did Remus just give up information like that? I thought we could trust him?"

"Apparently, she asked to come along on our midnight adventures. Remus, being the ever-loving non-homicidal maniac he is, told her that she wasn't allowed to watch him maul furniture." Peter said. "She asked why, and Remus told her..."

"That I'm an animage. And that you're an animage." I said.

"And that I'm an animage." Peter said.

Lily stared at Peter. "You?..."

"Yeah, we helped him out."

"But doesn't Bella have a right to know why she can't go with Remus?" Lily asked.

"Sure, but saying 'you can't because I have no control over what I do as a werewolf and I'll probably end up infecting you or worse' is a helluva lot different than 'you can't turn into an animal like my friends can illegally.'"

"I'll talk to him, and see why he decided to tell Arabella." James said. "Maybe he has a better reason. And he trusted Arabella."

"Well, I'd 'trust' her too, so long as I was shagging her." Damn Peter and his mouth. But it was what I was thinking, so I guess I'll stick by him in the fallout.

Lily looked pissed, but I don't blame her. Well, okay, I do blame her for a lot of stuff, but being pissed at what Peter said was distinctly Peter's fault. And partly Arabella Figg's though it was less her fault than Peter's.

"How dare you?"

"Lily, calm down a little. Peter, you too. I'll talk to Remus, and get this sorted out, it's really no big deal in the end, unless something rather, odd happens to her." James was trying to be the leader again, something he was rather skilled at.

Well, I got to the Transfiguration classroom and took one look at McGonnagle. Well, at that point I decided it might've been best if I wasn't to pull my next prank, a whopee cushion magiced onto her seat.

—

Alright, Transfiguration went okay, I managed to disarm the charm on her seat before she sat down, but she was slightly suspicious at my waving my wand towards her chair and muttering an incantation. Charms was fun, as always, and it was the first class we had with Arabella Figg. The girl's sweet, but not that great with a wand, or with her head. She got a P on her transfiguration O.W.L. By comparisson, Peter got an E.

Of course, James, Remus and I didn't have a grade below an O, but Lily got an E in ancient runes, a subject we marauders gladly shied away from.

So I was bored, who wouldn't be? I hadn't been up to my favorite conservatory in ages, and I needed some time away from everything, especially Winifred. Granted, we're going out, but I spent a long time at the lake with her instead of eating lunch, and I need some time. But I digress. I walk up to the conservatory where I really met her last year, the same conservatory that Copia cornered me in, twice. The first time was awkward, and the second, well, let's not talk about that. That's when I discovered that Copia wasn't just strange, she was totally twisted and wacked out. The muggles have a term for people like her; psycho. But instead of the silent halls I came to expect, there was something else in the air, music. Not music I like, no.

This was a guitar. Thanks to the muggle records that Millicent got me for my birthday last year, I was capable of identifying the music in a genre of Rock N' Roll. I also identified the instrument being played as an electric guitar. I don't particularly like Rock N' Roll or electric guitars, so I was inclined to discover who stole my private room.

Okay, the room isn't mine, nor is it particularly private. In fact, I was caught with Wilkes by Copia in the room. But that doesn't mean this player's infringing on my right to privacy. I walked into the room, ready to shout at the kid.

"Who do you... Professor McCadell?" I walked in and saw Professor McCadell plugging away at his guitar, he made the motions look easy.

"Who do I Professor McCadell? How do I Professor McCadell?" Professor McCadell said, looking right at me.

"You play the guitar?"

"Last time I checked. It's been twenty years since I was here. Twenty years since I was plugging away at this very guitar with this very magical amplifier." He sighed. "I guess you're only old once, better make the best of it, right?"

"Sir, um, I just find it strange that someone your age likes this sort of music."

"Why do you find it strange? It's very relaxing, and quite harmonic."

"It's not good music, though. Real music is like Bach, and Beethoven, and..."

"Mozart? Mozart was basically an early rocker."

"What?"

"Mozart was what, 10 when he made his first symphony? Anyway, it was pop music then, it just happens that this is pop music now."

"Whatever you say. What are you playing?"

"It's a Frank Zappa solo... I dunno, I just find his guitar relaxing."

There was a silence as I watched him plug out a few more notes.

"You're brooding."

"Yes, sir." It's like he could read my mind...

"On what?"

"Well, one of my best friends kinda said something he wasn't supposed to." To put it mildly. Goddamn traitor.

"Let me tell you a story of a boy who was in your shoes. He was a second-year at the time, and he thought he had made a loyal follower out of a first-year. One day, the first-year overheard something that was said by the third-year which was supposed to be a complete secret. The third-year, fearing that the first-year would tell his secret, attempted to modify the first-year's memory. The first-year was far too crafty for that, however, and he used a shield charm to protect himself. The third-year forgot that he had said anything, and asked the first-year to get some food. Instead of food, the first-year told someone he had come to think of as a friend (though his friend didn't share the sentiments) what the third-year had said. And you know what? Because the friend had heard the third-year's secret, only one person died three years later. The moral of the story is, don't be too angry because of what people tell each other, it might save lives. Though because of the first-year, the entire plot to rid the school of muggle-borns was foiled..."

"Sir?" That was very strange. It also required an explenation.

"In my third year a fifth year named, well, named Voldemort unleashed a basilisk into the school. Hagrid took the rap, and myself and my friend (who was the person that overheard Voldemort two years prior) managed to save many people's lives."

"You went to school with Voldemort?"I didn't know Voldemort went to Hogwarts.

"Sort of. But don't hold a grudge too bad, because friendships are far too important to be dismantled because of such trifle matters."

"My friend told his girlfriend that I could turn into a dog! He told her that I was an illegal animage."

"I know."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Let me tell you another story..."

"Oh, no. The first one was bad enough." Seriously, I had enough of the windbag's stories.

"In my second year, a man by the name of Fenrir Greyback left Hogwarts (he was in my year.) The reason he left Hogwarts was because he had become a werewolf. A few days after he went missing, an army (for lack of a better term) of werewolves attacked the castle. Armando Dippet, the current principal at the time, tried to encourage us all to stay behind the locked doors. Myself and a man named Alabastor Lupin went out to try and defeat the werewolves."

"You and Mr. Lupin?" I was shocked. I had no clue that Professor McCadell had any contact with Moony's father. He ignored Moony, for Merlin's sake.

"Yes. And because of how close we were during those years, I was Best Man at the wedding between him and Ariel Longbottom, whom we called Toad, and I helped to give birth to Remus, and I helped name Remus, and I was the person who found Remus after he had been bitten, and I was the person who donated the shack that he uses for the full moons."

"You?" There was an owner to the shack?

"Yes, me. See, that shack was the McCadell family home for hundreds of generations. I know, not very big, but my family was prevented from having two kids each, and most generations only had one. But in my fourth year, all of my family except myself were killed, much like the majority of Potter's family."

"The majority?" Surely they were all killed. "There are still some?"

"I, I'm not supposed to mention this, strictly speaking, but James' parents are still alive, though they are staying hidden for a while. Did you see the muggle movie, the Terminator?"

I shook my head.

"In the Terminator, there are these robots called Terminators, and they take on every appearance of humans. Wizards have something very similar, they're called Flesh Golems. These golems are very, very hard to make, and require intense magic, but the Potters were certainly capable of making them. If imbued with a little blood from the intended copy, the Flesh Golem can impersonate the copied human (muggle or not) for an infinite amount of time. A Flesh Golem even walks and talks like the person it copied, and takes all orders from it's makers, making it a very effective double."

"So the Potters made these Golems to fool the death eaters and are still alive?" Strange. But it made sense, and was quite ingenious.

"Very much so, Sirius. Very much so."


End file.
